


Feels like home

by Riverni14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverni14/pseuds/Riverni14
Summary: Just fluff idk





	Feels like home

It was the first night of summer and the gang decided  
to celebrate the end of another school year with  
dinner at Archie's backyard.Toni sat at the table talkin  
to Sweet Pea and Fangs when she felt her girlfriend sit down on her lap, she wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist without taking her eyes off of Fangs who was in the middle of an interesting story,Toni took one of her hands off Cheryl's waist, as she reached for one french fry,and held it up to Cheryl's lips, she took half of it as Toni took the other half, continuing her conversation with Fangs.Cheryl looked at her and realised that this feels like home, sitting on her lap and getting attention eventhough they haven't spoken a word since she sat down on her lap. She feels like home.

"What's on your mind babe ?"- Her thoughts are interrupted when Toni finally looks at her.

"You"-Cheryl tells her with a smile

"Oh yeah ? What about me ?"-Her girlfriend asks smirking and raising an eyebrow

"I don't know I just love you"- the redhead says in a whisper 

"Well guess what ? I Love you too Blossom, in fact I may even be in love with you" -Toni answer with a smile and Cheryl just rolls her eyes before kissing her girlfriend's lips

"Get a room"- sweet pea said causing them to pull apart

"Shut up pea"- the pink haired girl said as she turned her attention back to the conversation at the table

Cheryl could feel her girlfriend letting go of her waist again and she thought that the former serpent girl wants her to get up from her lap but instead the girl put her hands in Cheryl's pocket,Cherly Blossom hardly ever wears pants but this time she's glad she does because Toni's gesture makes her heart flutter. Home she thinks, she feels like home.

"Are you cold baby ?"-Cheryl asks

"Yeah, my hands are cold that's why I put them in your pocket, because I don't have any"

Cheryl reaches for another fry and feeds it to Toni before reaching for another one and eating it. Toni pulls her hands out of Cheryl's pockets and wraps her arms around her waist again before placing a kiss on her shoulder and hugging the readhead close to her.

It felt like home

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is ok ?


End file.
